Vanilla Frosting
by CupOPebbles
Summary: When your birthday is on Valentine's Day, it just sucks. Or- does it? Axel is going to find out. Full of sarcasm and witty retorts! read on for some Valentine's Day fun!  light lemon oneshot!


Happy Valentine's Day everyone! This one goes out to my friend Yuuaku Hikari! For her love of vanilla frosting and random conversations we have on a daily basis! And to you my readers and fans! I wouldn't be inspired to write without you! Now on to the love!

* * *

Oh yes Valentine's Day, what a lovely little holiday. This is my birthday, the day where everybody is in love and all I ever seem to get is a basketful of chocolates shaped like bunnies or those god awful _peeps_, I shivered with disgust every time I thought of them. Well, maybe that was a bit of an over exaggeration, but I still think the only thing they're good for is stuffing their disgusting marshmallow asses in the microwave and watching them explode. Either that or light them on fire, yeah I had a problem with doing things like that. But hey, I only caught that field on fire once and it didn't do _too_ much damage. I was still apologizing to the neighbor for accidentally burning her dogs butt a little bit, but hey it wasn't my fault the little turd decided to run away that day. I think I taught him an invaluable lesson.

I guess the only reason I still put up with V day was because of my little cutie of a boyfriend Roxas. Now, don't think I'm one of those flamboyant gay guys with the dyed pink hair, eye glitter, and "OMG GIRL! You are FABULOOOOOUSS!" high pitched voices that make you cringe, because I am **not** like that. Well, I _do_ have dyed hair, but its red, the color of blood, and fire, nothing girly, period. Anyway back to my Roxy, oh he _hates_ it when I call him that, but I think it's absolutely adorable, so call him that anyway. Ever since I've meet the little guy, and by little I mean little, in every single way. Now don't let your minds roll into the gutter, I wasn't think about _that_. Ok maybe a little, but not much. Roxas is short, only a mere five foot eight, and I'm a practical giant, measuring a whole six foot two. Other than being short, Roxas has a very thin body structure, when I first meet the kid I thought he was anorexic he was so tiny. But no, even though he's skinny as hell he still has good muscle tone, trust me on that one. Sometimes I'm amazed that a six pack can even fit on the tiny tummy he's got, especially since he eats so much.

And the only thing he ever seems to eat is sea salt ice cream. But damn I can't blame him, those things are fucking good. Probably the best things on the planet as far as we're concerned, I bet we could even live off the stuff if we tried hard enough. Every time he eats it though he always manages to get some of it in his hair, and then I have to fuss and fumble with his stupid spikes until I get it all out. Again, I can't make any complaints, I style my own crimson locks into a bazillion of the things, Roxy only styles like, four or five. I always kind of like it when he gets ice cream in his hair though, that way I get to be up close to his face and gaze into his amazingly blue eyes. I couldn't even decide what shade of them they were, cerulean? Ocean blue? Sky blue? Oh hell they were just _blue_. And they highlighted his yellowy blonde hair perfectly.

We met when I was in high school. Roxas was in eighth grade, a mere thirteen years old, and I myself was a junior, sixteen turning seventeen. How did we meet then? Well it's a funny story. I was in Twilight Park, a few blocks away from the apartment I lived in with my mom, and it was Valentine's Day. That day I had gotten so many stupid heart boxed chocolates, cards, lollipops and the always horrific _peeps_ I swore I was going to explode. Three girls were practically stalking me throughout the day, asking me to be their boyfriend and stuffing bouquets of red roses into my hands. Luckily I was able to pass them off on one of my friends named Marly. The guy loved roses, and he was the only person at the time who knew I was gay, and he thoroughly teased me for the rest of the school day. Telling everybody how I had given him three bouquets of roses and asked for his 'hand'. I nearly took out my lighter and burned his cotton candy pink hair right off his head I was so pissed.

When the final bell rang I booked it out of there and ran for the hills, not stopping until I reached the wooded area of the park. Once safely behind the thicket of trees I ripped off my backpack and sat down in the wet grass, dumping the days worth of lovey dovey crap out in in front of me. I decided to kill the _peeps_ first, they were the yellow chick ones, and they're beady little black eyes were staring at me, giving me the creeps. I didn't think it was any coincidence that _peeps_ rhymed with _creeps_.

Unwrapping them from their plastic prison I took the first little chickadee and place it on the ground. Taking out my silver capped lighter, I flicked my wrist and opened the lid, simultaneously pulling my thumb down over the little trigger that lit the flame. Allowing myself a minute to admire the beauty of the flame, I sentenced the peep to its fiery death.

I didn't know how long I sat alone in the park, lightening _peeps_ on fire and burning cards. I ate some of the chocolates that were in the boxes, admittedly some of them were a little tasty, but the rest I burned, like the ones with strawberry filling. _Gross._

I thought I was completely alone until a curious voice from behind me asked "what are you doing?" I nearly jumped out of my skin, whipping around to stare into the face of the scrawniest kid I had ever seen.

"Who are you! ?" I nearly screamed, my heart going about three thousands the speed of what it should have been going.

"Roxas." The kid replied, peeking past me to see the barrage of melted and blackened mess I had left in the grass. "Are you burning Valentine's candy?"

I stared at this bizarre kid, wondering how in the hell he had found my little bundle of trees in this part of the park. It wasn't exactly secretive but what were the chances of someone stumbling into a wooded area in the exact spot I was hiding? Apparently one, since that was the amount of times someone had found me here.

_Such a weird kid. _

"How did you get here?" I asked, ignoring his previous question.

Roxas shrugged, coming over and taking a place next to me on the ground. I scooted away a bit; worried this kid might go all creepy on me. He turned to me then, his blue eyes big, "I was chasing a weird looking ghost thing and I lost track of it."

I stared at him with a blank stare which made him burst into a fit of laughter.

I frowned.

"Owe my god you bought that!" He laughed, he glanced at me through watery eyes, "It was a squirrel."

"you were chasing a squirrel?"

He nodded.

"Why in the hell where you chasing a squirrel?" I asked puzzled, maybe this kid really _was_ a psycho.

"Why are you burning Valentine chocolates?" He challenged back at me, one eyebrow raised.

I shut up.

We sat like that for while not saying anything, I took out my lighter and burned another card, throwing it into the blackened spot of grass with the other items. Roxas sat there, staring at the little flame, the light reflected back into his eyes.

"I hate peeps." He commented a few moments later.

I loved him.

"They're gross." I agreed.

"So why do you hate Valentine's day?"

My eyebrows drew together, contemplating my answers.

"I don't… _hate_ it exactly, it just…" I sighed, "It sucks when no one remembers your birthday right?"

I didn't know why I was confessing this to a totally stranger, but hey what can you do? We were silent again. I threw a chocolate into the flame.

"What's your name?" Roxas asked me suddenly.

"Axel." I replied, a grin coming to my face for seemingly no reason.

I felt the kid turn to me, and my body did the same. We stared into each other's eyes, his baby blue's to my emerald green.

"Happy birthday."

I blinked…_what?_

"Uh, thanks?" I grinned uneasily.

Roxas smiled, then turned and reached into the side pocket of his pants. I watched curiously as his hands dug deeper, finally reaching what they were looking for and pulling it out with happy smile. He turned back to me, dangling a hard candy necklace in front of me.

"Here's your present, I hope your weird hatred of gifts doesn't extend to these."

I shook my head with a smile, "Nah these things are good, better when they're in thong or bra form though." I chuckled.

Roxas face brightened, his cheeks turning pink. I laughed out loud; this kid was too innocent for his own good.

"How old are you anyways kid?" I asked, placing part of the candy necklace in my mouth to chew on.

He looked indignant, "I'm thirteen!"

"So young!" I teased, leaning back and placing my weight on my palms, smirking at him around the necklace.

"Am not!"

"Convince me." I challenged, my grin growing wider when nothing happened and Roxas sat silent and glaring at me.

I closed my eyes, throwing my head back and laughing with triumph. I had only seconds to react before I felt his weigh thrown across me and his hands gripping the sides of my face. I barley had my eyes open and the necklace dropped from my lips before the kid had forced our mouths together. I was too shocked to do anything more than stare at the tightly closed eyes of the kid on top of me. His face was red and his hands were clutched tightly in my hair. I expected this thing to be over in less than a second, but _the_ _kid didn't stop_. Instead, his shoulders relaxed, and his mouth smoothed out, it took me a moment to realize that I was kissing him back as well. I groaned softly as he explored, his warm tongue flicking out to graze my bottom lip, before his teeth softly clamped down and pulled.

I then noticed how close our bodies were becoming, his chest was leaning against mine, our legs were intertwined, and our groins were tightly pressed together, moving ever so slightly in slow circles. My mind went to numbers, ages, grades, years. We were about four years apart, that meant when I was eighteen he would only be-

_Shit. _

He was jailbait.

I groaned again, this time in despair as I retreated from his warm kiss. We sat there together, him on my lap, my hands resting on his hips and his eyes staring into mine.

"Told you I was old enough." He said softly, biting his lip in embarrassment and averting his eyes.

"Uh yeah, definitely proved that when you jumped me." I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"Well I was just gonna kiss you for a second or too, but not-"

"Make out?" I interjected.

"Yeah." He deflated, hands dropping from my cheeks to his sides.

"This is definitely the weirdest Valentine's _I've_ ever had." I said.

"Same here."

I laughed hollowly, "I honestly don't know where to go from here Roxy."

"Excuse me?" Roxas said, his face twisting into mock disgust.

I grinned toothily, "I don't know, a combination of Rock and sexy? Therefore creating Roxy?"

"That's really stupid, and sexy?" he asked with disbelief.

"Better than the other thing my mind came up with, which was a combination or Cinderella and Roxas, creating Roxerella."

"Yeah that's worse." He agreed.

Again we were met with a tense and awkward silence. Neither of us knew where to go from here, things like this just never really seemed to happen in real life.

"Well um," Roxas trailed uneasily, rising from his place on my lap and moving to stand in front of me.

Immediately I felt myself missing his weight on me, and I had to stop myself from frowning. There wasn't any way I could ask him out even if I wanted, sooner or later I would just have to break up with him anyways and I didn't want to think about that. A relationship like this couldn't last long. I almost laughed at myself for thinking all this in the span of time it took me to get to my own feet. I didn't even know if the kid was gay! Although I could've used what just happened as evidence that he was at least bisexual.

"Yeah, I would say see you later but honestly I have no idea where you even came from." I said sheepishly, reaching and scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"The sidewalk." Roxas said sarcastically.

I had to laugh at that one.

"Well then let's say we head back that way?"

He nodded and together we gathered up the evidence of my Valentine massacre and threw it into my backpack. He grabbed his own bag I hadn't noticed before and we made our way out of the wooded area and back onto the pavement sidewalk that ran alongside the side of the parks boundary.

"I never asked you how old you were." Roxas said a short time later after we had walked a couple of blocks together in silence. He had seemed to be deep in his inner thoughts and I didn't want to interrupt.

"Just turned seventeen." I said solemnly, knowing where his thoughts were probably leading him. The look on his face said I was right, and the frown he wore deepened as his mind seemed to calculate the numbers.

"I pretty much just turned thirteen too." Roxas admitted sourly.

I didn't reply, just mentally added another reason for hating Valentine's Day. It gave me people I couldn't have.

"Well, guess we're going to have to be careful with this."

I practically broke my neck with the amount of force I used to turn my head to face him.

"What! ?"

He glanced at me from the side, "Just till I'm eighteen, then nobody can say anything."

"But, we- you- can't-" I stuttered, my mind trying to get out about ten sentences at once.

"It's not that long." He offered.

"That's not what I'm trying to say." I sighed, running a tired hand across my eyes, "It's the fact that I can get arrested for something like this."

He raised a brow and looked at me skeptically, "And lighting fires in a public park isn't something that can get you arrested?"

"That's different." I defended, "No one sees what I do in the park."

"Except for me." He shot back with a smug look on his face.

"You're a fluke accident." I replied.

He set his lips into a firm line, turning so he stood in front of me and blocked my path.

"Do you want to go out with me or not?" he asked stubbornly, looking me in the eyes with what seemed like his best angry pout face.

"Yes, no well- Er yeah kinda but-"

"Then it's settled." He decided, before I could say anything more he dug out a sharpie from his backpack and scribbled what I presumed to be his cell number on my palm.

"Call me and we'll set up our first date." He mumbled.

It wasn't until then that I noticed his face had been bright pink for our entire conversation. He was shaking a bit too, and I realized it had taken a lot of guts for him too spill himself out to me like he did. I found myself liking this kid more and more by every passing second. I couldn't help but smile as I leaned down a pecked him on the lips.

"Ok Roxy."

How could I have said no?

He hit me over the head with his backpack.

And it's been a roller coaster dealing with that punk ever since. First thing I learned about my Roxy, he was shy, which made him cute. He tried to be upfront about things or put on the tough guy act but it always failed due to his big round eyes that always dashed away if I stared straight at him for too long, and the blush that would be lining his cheeks. Rule number one: shy Roxy was a cute Roxy, especially when we were in bed. _Oh GOD_ was he adorable in bed. The first time we made love was on another Valentine's Day, two years to the day from when we first started dating. We didn't make plans for it to happen or anything like that, it just sorta- _happened_.

He came over to my apartment, I had moved out of my mom's the month before despite her many protests and panic's about me 'leaving the nest' and was now living with my friend Demyx. He was off visiting his family in another town though so we had the place to ourselves. We planned to get together and make dinner, watch a movie, and then go to sleep. The dinner and movie happened, well- at least half of it did. Halfway through the movie and we Roxas had snuggled up to me under the cozy blanket we had wrapped ourselves up in. Instead of watching a romantic movie to accommodate the holiday, we both decided to rebel and watch a super slasher gore movie. I sighed contentedly as Roxas moved around and got comfortable beside me, watching as a stupid girl ran straight upstairs to supposedly safe hiding place, aka the closet. I shook my head mournfully when she got hacked to bits, silly girl the closet is never the safe place to hide.

I continued watching the movie for the next few minutes until I realized what Roxas' hand was up to. It was on my inner thigh- _dangerously_ close to my groin. I sucked in a breath and tensed all my muscles. Was he doing what I think he was doing? His index finger was making slow circles through my pants, mere inches away from my crotch and it was getting _hard_. My legs twitched out of reflex and I held my breath as his hand snaked its way to the front of my pants, kneading and pressing on the lump that was forming there. I swallowed hard.

"U-uhh Roxas?"

"Yeah?" came his calm reply.

I looked down at him. The little bastard was still watching the movie! My jaw dropped, I could not believe this was happening. The first time my boyfriend was ever touching me _there _and he wasn't even looking me in the eyes. In our whole span of our relationship I had always stopped Roxas hands from wandering to places they shouldn't. At least that's what one part of my brain told me, the other said that that was _definitely_ a place he should be wandering. When we made out, I always made sure his hands were pinned, and mine as well. I was too paranoid about something happening as soon as I let myself touch his skin anywhere else besides his face, hands, or lips. The one time I hadn't locked our hands together his hands went straight to my butt, massaging and feeling oh so good I moaned too loudly and almost had his mom catch us in the act. After that I was doubly paranoid, and didn't go to his house for over a week despite his many protests.

And now here I was, completely being felt up by my boyfriend who was watching a horror movie. Maybe it was a turn on from him? I didn't know what to say and just kept staring down at him, trying to come up with reasons why he wouldn't look at me. Was it my new tattoos? I had gotten them less than a week ago and Roxas never really said anything about them. Did he think they were dumb? Upside down tear drops on someone's cheeks weren't the most usual thing to get sure, but it wasn't _that_ bad was it? As I watched the flashes of color dance across Roxas face I noticed a familiar pink tinge coloring his cheeks. I heaved a mental sigh of relief, he was just overly embarrassed.

"You don't have to be nervous." I told him gently.

I reached down and patted his trademark yellow spikes, running them through my fingers as I waited for him to collect himself. He looked up at me a few moments later, his eyes bright and unsure, and his cheeks bright pink. He didn't say anything.

"Want me to turn off the lights?" I offered, not knowing what else to do.

He nodded.

I grabbed the remote from off the sidearm of the couch, clicking the off button and immersing the room in a veil or darkness. Roxas breathed a sigh of relief and I felt him relax substantially.

"Is it weird that you not seeing me makes me feel better?" he asked sheepishly.

I shrugged even though he probably couldn't see, "Not really, I was like this too at first."

"Oh." He deadpanned.

I felt his hand stop its motions and mentally slapped myself for saying that.

"It's natural to feel nervous," I quickly added, "but you don't need to be, it's not like we're going to do anything serious."

_Boy was I wrong. _

Silence, and no movement from Mr. Hand. _Damn it_. I made myself sit and wait patiently for him to decide on what he was going to do, though I couldn't refrain from moving my hips in anticipation. Slowly, Roxas' hand began to move again, and I was so relieved that I wanted to jump into the air. For the time being I just let him explore though, his mouth hesitantly leaned over and kissed my neck, making its way up to my ear and giving it little nibbles that made me shiver. Eventually though, my denim pants were becoming a problem and I had to alert Roxas to my discomfort.

I opened my mouth to voice the words but Roxas had already unzipped my pants and was now promptly trying to get that part of me free from my boxers and out into the open air. I clenched my teeth together and breathed tightly through my teeth as his cold fingers wrapped around my length, holding it in his palm as he tried to work out what to do with it. When I couldn't wait any longer I wrapped my larger hand around his and began to pump it slowly, my mouth going to his for a hungry kiss. Over the next ten minutes we continued to get hot and bothered, hands went up shirts and tongues lashed out against one another through lust filled moans. Roxas was a natural born hand job giver, I could tell that by the first time. What I figured out later, was that he was also skilled with his tongue. As soon as he got more confident with his fingers, he went straight down to the floor, wrapping his mouth around my shaft before I could even process his movement. I moaned as the warm wetness of his mouth enveloped me. Making the tiniest sensations an erotic wave of intense pleasure, that made my muscles seize up and my mind to go blank. I couldn't believe this was happening.

By the time we had made it to my bedroom I had only a pair of boxers on and Roxas still had a T shirt and boxers on him. Though that T shirt was about to leave him real soon. I hovered over him with my hands placed on either side of his face, staring into his half lidded eyes and nearly naked body below me. I balanced my weight with one hand as I lifted the other from the mattress and slid it under his partly raised shirt, feeling and teasing his small nipples with my fingers before finally lifting the thing over his head. I threw his shirt to the floor, giving myself a few precious moments to stare at his naked torso before moving to his boxers. I took delicate care as I kissed my way down his toned stomach and to his pelvis. My fingers eased the brim of his boxers down over his hips, sliding carefully over his erection and down his legs where he promptly kicked them off in a huff.

I chuckled at his impatience, earning a light glare and rosy cheeks from the boy under me.

"What! ?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh nothing." I smiled, making him glare at me more as I bent over and kissed the junction of where his hip met his pelvis, making him jump and hiss through his teeth.

I proceeded to give Roxas the same treatment he gave me, only he writhed and moaned more than me. Not that I minded, It just turned me on all the more, especially when he grabbed fistfuls of my hair in both his hands and nearly pulled them out of my skull.

I never planned on having Sex with Roxas, but with both our bodies so worked up it was hard to force my mind to think straight. I had removed both our boxers and was now poised at his entrance. I had spent the last twenty minutes fingering him and getting him used to the feeling of being filled, before he finally told me he was ready. Just as I was about to go in though, he stopped me.

"Wait!" His panicked voice rang out into the space between us.

Immediately I halted my movements, afraid he had changed his mind about doing this.

"What's wrong! ?" I asked, my own terror evident in my voice.

"Don't we need l ike- _condoms_ or something?" He asked worriedly.

I stared at his naked body in the darkness, the tone of his voice said he was serious.

"Well, uh we _could _use them but it's not really necessary."

"Why?"

I stared at him again, "You can't get pregnant Roxas."

"I know that moron! I'm just new at this, shut up!" He yelled at me, his cheeks puffing up like an angry chipmunk, as his hand reached up to cover his face.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said softly, gently prying his hands away from his face and so I could see it, "Don't hide from me Roxy."

"Shut up!" he yelled again.

I smiled. I could never get enough of this boy.

I woke up the next morning feeling utterly terrified. I had just had sex with an underage boy. I was now a felon, a rapist, if anyone ever found out I would be going to jail for the rest of my life. It was all over everything was over. When Roxas woke up he accused me of being overly paranoid again. Though I argued the point that no, I was the exact amount of paranoid that was called for. All thoughts of that were blown from my mind though as Roxas demonstrated his not so capability for walking. I felt horrible. Roxas later accused me of being half horse though, which left me to ponder how exactly I should take that.

I ended up having to help him into the shower; joining him myself when his balance threatened to give out and I was freaking out about his head accidentally smashing against the tile. He again told me I was overly paranoid.

"Next time I'm on top." He grumbled as I worked a dollop of shampoo into his bed head.

I snorted, "Sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his tone hinting at annoyance.

I shrugged my shoulders, continuing to shampoo his hair, "I dunno, nothin'."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." He continued.

I nudged him towards the shower head and forced the suds from his hair. When that was done I bent down and retrieved a bottle of body wash. Don't ask me why I started with his hair first, it was the closest thing to me at the time. I squeezed the jelly liquid from its bottle and poured it onto a scrubby, replacing the bottle on the edge of the tub before turning Roxas around to face me. His hair was actually a lot longer than it appeared to be when he spiked it. Wet and holding no gel in it, it was at least long enough to graze his shoulder blades. I suppressed a chuckle; he kinda looked like a girl this way, minus the boobs and vagina.

The glare he was giving me was pretty cute to, so I bent down and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Oh Roxy," I sighed when he didn't respond to me, "I'm just so tall and your- not." I deadpanned.

"So?"

"Soooo," I dragged on, beginning my soapy assault on his soft skin, "The ratio of tallness to smallness would only exist in harmony if I were on the giving end of our little tango."

He seemed to consider this a moment, then in complete Roxy fashion threw away the idea for one of his own, "You're an idiot."

"Ahh," I sighed, "But I'm the idiot who's taller than you."

"That doesn't matter!" he protested.

"Does so." I countered back.

"Does not!"

"Two camels in a tiny car!" I shouted.

"What! ?" He yelled, a look of absolute confusion on his face.

"What you never go on YouTube? It's the phrase you say that instantly wins all arguments."

His mouth hung open for several second before he slowly closed it and continued staring at me.

"I really have no response to that." He said shortly after.

"See?" I smiled triumphantly, "I win, and don't ever try to disprove that fact of life."

"Your also an idiot don't ever try to deny _that _fact of life."

* * *

Rule number two: Roxy was always right, **always**.

I learned this lesson on my twenty first birthday. I was walking home from work, on my way home to a party that was going to be at my place, Demyx had set it up, and Roxas promised he'd be there. I really didn't want the party though, just a quiet evening with my Roxy like we've always done on V day. I couldn't say I wasn't excited though, I was finally twenty one! That meant legal drinking! And despite everyone thinking otherwise, I had actually never had any alcohol before that night.

I was a little scared to have Roxas there; I didn't want him to get in trouble for being underage and around alcohol. When I told him that he just accused me of being paranoid again, and he eventually won the argument. I didn't even think of the two camels in the car, and even if I did, I knew Roxas would've come to the party anyways. What Roxas wants Roxas gets, oh! That should be rule number three!

I was smiling happily as I unlocked my ground floor apartment and walked inside.

"Demyx, you home bro! ?" I called out, shutting the door with my foot.

I was glad to have a first story apartment. Apartments are bad in the first place, I always felt cramped and a little claustrophobic in them, and having one on the top floor meant lugging your groceries up every fricking' single step. And god did I hate that as much as those fricking _peeps_. No, I haven't forgotten about those overly sugary crystal blobs of hell.

"Dude over here! I'm making goodies for your b-day!"

I rolled my eyes and threw my keys onto the coffee table, wincing slightly as the metallic clank rang out through the apartment.

"I told you to stop doing that you're going to scratch the glass!" he called from the small kitchen space.

It was hidden behind a wall that was a part of the hallway so I couldn't see him from the entryway.

"It's fine!" I called back, walking the few steps it took to enter the kitchen.

"Dude that was my great grandma's!"

"I'm sure your great granny wouldn't mind." I said as I rounded the corner.

I didn't fully enter the kitchen, instead I stopped just short, leaning my shoulder against the edge of the wall and taking in the scene before me.

Demyx was in fully goody baking uniform. Complete with a fluffy pink apron that had tiny pinky polka dots all across the garment.

"Please just come out and say it already." I sighed dramatically.

"What!" He turned to me, a pout on his face.

"Your gay." I said simply.

He snorted, picking up a plastic spoodle and whipping frosting onto a heart shaped cookie.

"Just cuz' I like baking cookies doesn't mean I'm gay," He paused, "Bi at least, but not _gay_."

I tried to stifle a laugh, failing and making a sort of wheezing half snort. Demyx smiled toothily back at me, returning diligently to his work when I had recovered from my fail.

Demyx was my best buddy, aside from Roxas of course. We had met the last year of high school and had hit it off right away. His favorite passion was music, and I swore he could play anything that had strings attached to it. The guy was talented.

The first thing that made me notice him though was his hair. No one these days every seemed to have a 'normal' one and his was definitely out of the ordinary. It was kind of like a mullet but not really, he spiked the tips on the top of his head, leaving a few pieces to hang in his face while the rest just kinda chilled out down by his shoulders. He kept its color natural, a dusty blonde that was a little darker at the roots. It made he's aquamarine blue eyes look bluer than they really were, but it did assist him in the ladies department. That, along with nicely rounded face and even cheekbones made him 'irresistible'.

He didn't really go for the ladies though, at least not from what I've seen. He was in fact bisexual, like he had said before, but I did see him more paired up with guys that I did girls.

"When do the people start showing up?" I asked casually.

He paused, "Hmm, around seven?"

"Isn't that a little early?" I asked.

He laughed, "It's _never_ too early to drink."

"I've heard otherwise."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Oh whatever those people are prudes and don't know how to have a good time."

I shrugged and checked my watch. It was five thirty, an hour and a half til' people started showing up.

"We'll I'm gonna jump in the shower, have fun with your pastries." I pushed myself off the wall and turned, heading for the bathroom.

"Have fun in there!" he called out after me, "Remember you won't be getting alone time with your cute little boyfriend!"

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. Even though Demyx was one of my best buds I still never admitted my sexual orientation. He had guessed it a couple of times, but I had never confirmed it. Don't ask me why, because I didn't even know myself. Maybe it was because I had never really said it to anyone in the first place. Even Marly didn't ask me, he just kind of _knew_. Which made me wonder, was it really that obvious?

I disregarded my minds strange wanderings and shed my clothing, yelping when I jumped under the spray too early and it was freezing cold. My teeth chattered as I waited for the water to warm up, and I sighed in relief when my skin was finally greeted with heat. I didn't want to stay for too long, but I also didn't want to leave. I was a tid bit nervous of what could happen tonight, most of my concerns pertaining Roxy. I didn't want him accusing me of being paranoid again though, so I decided to keep them to myself.

One hour later and my party was in full swing. I had exited my shower beforehand to find Roxas sitting on my bed, a nice surprise to find. We spent what little time we could together before Demyx ordered us out of my room to wait for the guests to arrive. Sometimes he was more like a mother hen than he was a nearly twenty two year old adult man.

As the music blared throughout the apartment and more and more people came through the door, the more I began to loosen up. Demyx had me running around to different stations he had set up, ranging from beer pong, to body shots, kegs, and other things I hadn't even the slightest clue how to describe them. I had no idea how he set this all up in the time it took me to take a shower. And to top it all off, there were Valentine decorations all throughout the main living area. A banner was strewn across the archway above the entrance to the kitchen, a hearted place mats lay on the beer pong table, and I couldn't forget about Demyx's handmade frosted heart sugar cookies, laid out on a heart shaped platter on the coffee table.

I kept Roxas by my side at all times, making sure he wasn't getting his hands on any alcohol, or getting grabbed by some other drunken guy. Roxy was _mine_. Eventually though, I let Roxas have one drink, he seemed to be getting a little down on account of being left out, and despite a voice in my head urging to keep him out of it I couldn't stand him looking sad. I handed him a drink Demyx said wasn't too heavy, and was rewarded with a smile.

"That's the only one you get!" I yelled over the music, my words sounding a bit slurred.

Roxas nodded as reply and sipped on the liquid. I left Demyx chugging beer through a hose and pulled Roxas with me to the coffee table where some of Demyx's cookies still lay, along with some other small edibles. I bent down, almost falling over as I reached for a cookie and handed it to him. I knew if something was on his stomach the alcohol wouldn't affect him as much. When I gave him the cookie however, he had a slight frown on his lips.

"What' wrong?" I asked, my buzzing head making me smile lopsidedly.

"I think you've had too much to drink!" He yelled over the crowd of people, bumping and grinding to some rap music in the background.

"It's my twenty first birthday!" I yelled back, "I'm supposed to get really drunk right?"

He set his red plastic cup down on the coffee table along with his cookie, turning and facing me fully.

"It's nearly two o'clock! I think you should stop!"

I turned and tried to locate the wall clock that hung on one of the walls in the apartment, but turning my head quickly in all those directions left me dizzy and swaying on my feet. I then got the brilliant idea that I wanted to dance.

"Come on!" I laughed loudly, grabbing Roxas' hands and pulling him into the crowd.

I pulled him up against me roughly, getting into the grove of the music and grinding up against him, not caring who saw. Roxas was thinking clearer than me though and was trying to wiggle his way out of my grasp, I frowned. Why didn't he want to dance with me?

"You're going to hurt yourself!" He shouted at me.

"No I won't!"

I held his face in my hands, staring into his wide eyes and trying to look reassuring. He didn't look convinced. So I did what I always did when he looked sad.

I kissed him.

The crowd around me started cheering, and I laughed with drunken enthusiasm. I looked around and saw people grouping around and cutting up pieces of cake for themselves. I didn't even care, I wanted cake too. I never got there though. Somewhere between turning and wanting cake and taking a step, I had blacked out, waking up the next day to a pounding migraine and achy muscles.

"Told you, you drank too much." A pitied voice said beside me.

I groaned, "Too loud."

It was also too bright, but I neglected to say anything about it, talking hurt.

A sigh from the boy beside me and I was met with two pills and a glass of water staring me in the face. I accepted them gladly, and sighed pleasantly when he closed the blinds to my room.

"So what have we learned?" He asked sarcastically, smiling at me with a smug look.

"I'm never drinking again." My muffled voice groaned from around the pillow.

* * *

Today was Valentine's Day. My twenty second birthday and the fifth year Roxas and I had been dating. He was eighteen, and had moved out of his parent's house less than a week ago. Work had been keeping me busy so today was the first day I would be seeing it. I was excited. Roxas was eighteen, and that meant no one could force us apart even if they wanted too. On top of that he had his own place, which meant freedom. He was also enrolled in college already, even though he had yet to graduate.

Roxas place was only a short distance from my own, so I decided to walk straight there after my shift was over. The plan was to help him unpack some more, seeing as he only moved in a week ago, make some dinner and hang out for the rest of the night. Even though it was simple, I was looking forward to it. I loved spending to my time with my Roxy, no matter what we were doing.

I quickly found my way into Roxas apartment complex, named _Radiant Garden_. It was full of waterfalls and all kinds of leafy foliage and large palm trees.

_Nice place. _I thought.

Quickly grasping the scrap of paper I had written his apartment number on from my pocket, I checked the numbers and started walking in what I hoped to be the right direction. Another reason to hate apartments, they're so damn confusing. A couple minutes later and I had found the right block of apartments.

_And now to find the door…._

To my disappointment, it was on the second floor. I groaned as I mounted the steps and began my climb. I knocked on his door when I reached the top, only having to wait a few seconds before the door flew open and I was greeting by a slightly sweaty blonde.

"Hey." He smiled happily, his eyes bright.

"Hi." I replied back, a smile of my own on my lips.

I leaned through the doorway and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. His smiled brightened.

"Come on in! I'm gonna wash my face off from all this gunk."

He turned without another word and disappeared into the apartment.

I stepped into the space and shut the door behind me, chuckling at Roxas' energy level.

_He must have had an energy drink or something._

To my left was the living room, set diagonally from the door, along with the kitchen, partially hidden because of the awkward angle, and a bedroom door that was slightly ajar. To my right looked to be a hall closet and a small hallway, twisting around a corner to what I assumed was another bedroom and guest bathroom. Aside from the random angles that seemed to make up the space, I liked it. It was actually quite roomy and I didn't feel quite so cramped. It was more like a condo than an apartment really.

I wondered how he afforded it, a roommate perhaps? He hadn't said anything about one though.

Shrugging to myself I made myself go deeper into the space, there were very few boxes littering the ground, and from what I could see all of his furniture had already been set up. I was puzzled. I turned to stare at his door, still no sign of him.

How long did it take to wash off your face?

While I waited I decided to give myself a tour, starting with the hallway. I turned right and begun walking through the space, I past the still bare walls, ignoring the tiny details like the light switches and air vents. I stopped when I saw the open door; it was to my right and had a large mirror.

_Bathroom. _I thought with a smile.

I watched as my reflection approached, fumbling for the light switch so I could see properly. It wasn't a bad space, set long ways the toilet was to my left, the tub directly across from that and the vanity directly in front of me. He had already hung up some red towels and placed the bathmats and shower curtain up. I turned off the light and retreated from the space, going for the other two doors at the end of the space. One was on the left, and was a bit small, but the perfect space for an office. The other one on the right was more spacious and could fit a queen size bed set inside comfortably. Nothing was in those rooms.

With nothing else to see I backtracked into the living room. Still no Roxas.

"Did you fall in! ?" I called out.

No response. I was about to walk right in his room and drag him out with me, but I resigned myself to wait and check out the kitchen since it was the only space I hadn't seen. The kitchen was at an awkward angle, so I could only make out the opposite side of counter and cabinets and the wall facing me. I walked across the living room carpet, and around the square dining table that sat in a small space that lay right before the kitchen.

The kitchen was small, but not annoyingly so. It was sort of shaped like the point of a hexagon and came to a point where the sink sat. To the right stove top and oven, and a inlaid microwave above, and to the left-

A BIG FRICKIN' BOX.

Right next to the refrigerator, on the counter space was a large vertical box wrapped in decorative paper complete with a large red bow on top.

"I was waiting for you to discover that." A voice from behind me said.

I turned to look at Roxas, a look of confusion on my face.

"But- what?" I said confusingly, my eyebrows coming together as I stared at him.

"It's for you idiot." He grinned, "I've been waiting in my room for you to find it."

"Oh."

I stared at him. He rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and sighed, "Well go open it dummy!"

I nodded and walked into the space, he followed behind me and stop just short of the entrance, leaning his elbow on a ledge of counter top that jutted out from the wall behind me to create a sort of bar area. As I reached the box I felt his excitement rise from behind me, I couldn't keep the small smile from appearing on my face.

"Be careful." He said softly.

I nodded to show that I heard him.

Placing my hands on either side of the box, I raised it straight upwards intending to move it to the kitchen table but instead being surprised when the box simply rose by itself- leaving the gift sitting underneath it on the table.

It was a blue four tiered cake, decorated with white frosting all around the edges with a wooden Popsicle jutting out awkwardly from the top tier. Scrawled across the stick in bold print, was the word

**Winner**

Complete with a little crown beside the 'W'. My mind went back to the day we got that ice cream bar. We were sitting on Twilight Town's esteemed clock tower, we discovered it a few years back when he was sixteen and I had just turned twenty. It was another Valentine's Day.

We had gotten two sea salt ice cream bars from an ice cream truck and ran up the numerous flights of stairs to get to the top before they melted. We were laughing and gasping by the time we reached the top, tripping and stumbling over each other until we settled ourselves on the edge of the brickwork our feet dangling over the space below.

It was just about sunset, and I gave him this ridiculous speech about why the sky turned red. He called me a know it all, and we laughed.

"Hey Axel."

I turned to him, still smiling, "Yeah?"

He pointed to my Popsicle stick, "What's that say?"

"Huh?" I turned and looked down at the wooden stick, turning it over in my hands until I saw the little three pointed crown and the bolded words.

_Winner…_

"It says Winner." I smiled at him.

He scoffed, "Yeah well it's a liar, you fail not win."

"That's not true," I said, placing a free hand over one of his. He looked at me, his mouth in a firm line when he took in the serious look on my face. "I'm only a winner because I have you."

I kissed him before he could say anything else, and we fell back onto the small walkway in a tangle of arms and legs. I held him gently, holding him against my body as our mouths locked and moved slowly against each other. I loved him, I honesty and truly loved him, that was the moment when I realized that I couldn't possibly live without him, this boy who found me burning candy in the woods.

I kissed him until our lips were bruised. Our tongues twined, and our breath was hot, we made love on the clock tower.

Roxas' voice brought me back from the memory.

"It's an ice cream cake," Roxas said from behind me, "Made with-"

"Sea salt ice cream." I finished.

"And vanilla frosting, your favorite."

I laughed, another symbol of a past memory we shared, where I rambled on and on of my love of vanilla frosting for absolutely no reason at all. It had been a very weird day filled with caffeine.

I turned to where he stood beside me and held him in my arms, "This is the best birthday present ever." I said into his ear.

He laughed, "Then let's eat it before it melts! You know how hard it is to freeze sea salt ice cream into that shape?"

"Hard?" I guessed with a grin.

"When you make it homemade yes." He said seriously, squeezing past me to get to the plates he put in a cabinet.

"So was the helping you unpack thing all just a ploy to lure me over here for this awesome cake?" I asked as he cut the cake with a scary looking knife.

"Kinda," He said sheepishly, "Demyx came over and-"

"What?" I asked in disbelief, cutting him off. He glared at me from under his bangs.

"To help me make this" he gestured to the cake, "And while he was here he just sort of starting unpacking things." He shrugged, "I couldn't stop him."

"Well whatever," I said, taking the piece he cut out for me with the Popsicle stick, "Just give me more time to chill with you."

"Yep." He agreed.

We took our ice cream cake to the couch that was set up in the living room, sitting down next to each other. Roxas reached for the remote to the flat screen that was perched on an expensive looking entertainment center.

"You got cable already?" I asked, eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Yup."

I chuckled; kid was ahead of the game apparently.

We watched TV together for awhile, getting up every so often to help ourselves to more ice cream cake. Eventually though, we couldn't fit anymore into our stomach's, and we lay sprawled out on the couch in a deep food coma for a good twenty minutes.

"That definitely was the best birthday present ever." I sighed happily, patting my stomach and grinning over at Roxas.

"yeah," He sighed dreamily, "Sea salt ice cream is a religious experience."

I burst into laughter, "W-what! ?" I gasped.

"It's so true!" he burst out, making me laugh more.

"That's probably the best thing I've ever heard you say. Like, ever." I snickered.

"You've seen everything besides the bedroom right?" Roxas asked, effectively changing subjects.

"Yup."

"Well there's point in us sitting here on our asses, lets finish the tour." He offered, stretching from the couch with his arms over his head.

I got distracted when I saw a little bit of his skin showing underneath his flimsy T shirt. My mind instantly went to. Bedroom, Bed, Mattress, Roxy, SEX. I blinked, was I becoming a Roxas addict? Or was my sudden arousal due to the fact that this boy was now eighteen and I was free to touch him whenever I wanted? I had been extremely easy to turn on ever since his birthday….

Zapping myself out of my trance as soon as Roxas began to walk away from me, I quickly go up and followed after him.

His room was the masters; complete with a king sized bed against the middle wall, two nightstands, and two dressers.

_God how much furniture did one person need?_

I knew for a fact that his tiny room back at his parents was more than enough for him so, why all the roomy looking stuff? He showed me around the room, mentioning the relatively high ceiling and open space before showing me into the master bathroom, which was also a good size.

"Come check out this mattress too! My parents bought it for me, brand new!" He said excitedly.

I followed him to the bed, taking off my shoes before lying down on top of the sheets next to him.

He was right, the mattress _was_ comfy.

We lay do on our sides, facing each other, a silence settling in between us.

Tentatively, I reached out and stroked the side of his cheek with my finger tips. His skin was warm and soft, and held the tiniest hint of a blush as I brushed his hair back off his face and tucked a few loose strands behind his ear. His eyes slowly closed shut as I let my fingers drift through his baby fine locks, the strands falling through my fingers like silk. When the back of my hand trailed down the side of his face and to his slightly agape lips, his eyes flashed open. As my index finger traced the outline of his pedal soft lips, he reached out with his teeth and trapped me, his tongue reeling me farther in before slowly sliding back.

I gasped lightly as a tremor went through me, tingling the skin above my spine and leaving me with goose bumps. He scooted closer to me, till we were flush with one another head to toe. His arms were curled up against his chest and he tilted his head up to mine. I realized he wanted me to kiss him. Placing my hand on his hip, I tilted my head down until our lips met and kissed him gently. He moaned softly in content as I slipped my hand under his shirt and rubbed the small of his back in slow circles, my lips still gently caressing his.

"Axeel." He whined softly, his hips gently rolling into mine.

I chuckled deep in my throat, kissing him more firmly and rolling over so I was on top of him. The hand that had been rubbing his back was now under his shirt and on his stomach. I made the same small circles there before moving up and teasing his nipples, making him lurch off the bed and hiss through his teeth. I grinned down at him, kissing his cheeks and forehead before he could make any angry protests.

"Jerk." He gasped as I slid my teeth over the brim of his ear and back done his neck.

I hastily locked our lips together, licking his bottom lip and gaining entrance inside. As our tongues twirled together, I trailed my fingers down his stomach and teased the sensitive skin above his waistline. He shuddered and lifted his arms from his sides, wrapping them around my neck as his legs locked around my hips. My free hand curled into his hair, tilting his head back more so I could latch onto his neck. His hands tightened in my hair and his breathing became heavier as I continued to kiss his face and neck.

When it was starting to become too hot for clothing, I leaned back and threw my shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor before removing Roxy's. His skin was tanned and beautiful and I leaned down to kiss his torso before scooting myself lower down his body.

He worse a lose pair of torn jeans with an old leather belt, and I unhooked the thing in record time. I locked our lips together again as my arms pulled his pants down over his hips, his feet kicking and throwing the rest off. Before I had the change to do anything two small hands grabbed the sides of my face, pulling me down to him so our lips were locked together. I sighed as I let my body fall down to the cool mattress, my hands at the button of my pants fumbling to get the damn things off. We broke off for air, our bodies red from the heat and both our breaths coming in short gasps. I rolled over onto my back, lifting my hips and shedding my tight jeans, and sighing at the feeling of release from my prison. I shed my boxers as well, turning in surprise when Roxas had done the same.

My eyes did a quick tour of his body. Flushed face, heavy lidded eyes, mouth agape, heaving torso, defined abs, Toned legs, and a pounding erection, I felt my face flush as well.

Quickly taking action Roxas crawled over to me, swinging one leg around until he was positioned on my lap. I stared at him; he'd never done _that_ before.

I opened my mouth in question, but he silenced me by placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his back, keeping him close to me as our mouths moved together and our moans echoed through the room. I slid a hand down to his rump squeezing it lightly and making him jump, causing us both to gasp as our erections pushed against each other. Roxas moaned loudly and grinded our hips together once more, making all the breath leave my lungs in a 'whoosh'.

"Do you have any lube?" I asked, my voice cracking as I wrapped my fingers around his member and rubbed him gently.

He shivered visibly, rising over me and reaching into one of the nightstands drawers. Retrieving the large bottle of lotion and squeezing a dollop of it into his hand. He massaged his hands together spreading the lotion out evenly before rubbing it over his own member and then mine.

I jerked and shivered as the cool gel like substance was rubbed over my sensitive flesh. Sighing in pleasure as Roxas hands warmed it up and squeezed me gently. His fingers left me for a moment, reaching around behind himself before grabbing me again and position himself directly over me. My eyes went wide as I realized what he was about to do, but I knew there was no use in trying to stop him.

"Be careful." I whispered gently as he started to lower himself onto me.

He winced in pain as he made his decent down my erection, his breath whistling through his teeth as his tight space refused to stretch.

"You should've… waited… un-till…I- Ahh!" I groaned as he rolled his hips and gasped in pain, "Don't force yourself." I breathed.

"I'm- fine-" He nearly growled.

My hands rested on his hips as he started to move, gently at first and then faster. I removed one hand off his hips and down to stroke his own hardened erection, the lotion making my fingers glide over the sensitive skin smoothly. He moaned and bucked his hips, making me loose all coherent thoughts and blinding me with pleasure.

I reached for his shoulders and pushed back, turning him over so I was on top and his legs feel to either side of my hips. Our breathing was faster now than before, and I hooked both my arms under his legs before pushing into him and earning a loud moan from the body under me.

Our bodies were frantic, grinding and rocking together in a fast paced rhythm. I knew we couldn't last much longer. Roxas curled forward, grasping my forearms for balance as he titled his head up for a kiss. I kissed him roughly, our mouths too busy trying to breath to stay locked for a long amount of time.

"Oh _god_ Axel." Roxas sighed as he crashed back down to the pillows, our bodies still moving together in perfect sync.

I didn't reply, I couldn't, and no amount of words could express to him what I felt in this moment.

I kissed him as we came together, our bodies tensing up and our moans so loud I swear the walls around us vibrated.

I crashed my body into him, my breathing harsh and body sweaty from all the physical exertion.

Roxas laughed, "Well, _that_ was fun."

I laughed tiredly, "I take it back, _that_ was the best birthday present ever." I said, kissing his sweaty forehead.

He was quiet for moment, furrowing his brow and biting his lip. I tilted my head curiously to the side, "What is it?"

He chewed on his lip a bit more, his eyes darting away from me before refocusing on my face, "Will you move in with me?" he said in a rush.

I stared him for several moments without replying, he fidget in his spot under me, his eyes lowering.

"You don't have to if you don't want to-"

"Roxy-"

"I guess it was a stupid idea after all."

"Roxy!"

His lips snapped shut as his eyes widened, I smiled reassuringly.

"I was just surprised is all, Roxy I-" I swallowed a lump in my throat, "I would love to move in with you."

He seemed to visibly relax when I gave him my answer, and I couldn't help but remember Roxy rule number one: A shy Roxy was a cute Roxy.

"What about Demyx though?" he asked suddenly.

I shrugged, "I'll break it to him gently."

"You now there _is_ another room if-"

"I think the world would end if all three of us moved in together." I quickly said, cutting him off.

He laughed, and we were quiet for a moment.

"So uhh…" Roxas trailed nervously, his fingers picking at the loose bed sheets.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"These were brand new sheets."

I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter; Roxas soon joined me and were laughing together like a bunch of idiots.

"Oh well," I said after we settled down, "They make laundry detergent for a reason right?"

"Were gonna need frickin' two bottles of the stuff to get all this out." He said mockingly.

I smacked him lightly in the arm, "Oh shut up you contributed to this too."

He smiled and rolled out of bed, stretching his arms over his head like he did on the couch before. Again I was mesmerized; maybe I just liked the way he stretched?

After his long stretch he padded over to the bathroom door and smiled over his shoulder, "You coming to join me?"

I grinned, "Definitely." I said, pushing myself up from the mattress and walking to join him.

He stepped into the bathroom space then looked back suddenly, seeming to remember something.

"Hey Axel?"

I stopped before I reached him and raised a curious brow, "Yeah?"

He looked down to the tiled floor, his foot tracing a small circle in the floor, he looked up to me with serious eyes, "Will you be my Valentine?"

I smiled softly, closing the gap between us and placing a hand on his cheek, the pad of my thumb rubbing slow circles into his skin.

"I'll away be your Valentine Roxy," I kissed him, "Got it memorized?"

He rolled his eyes at my self proclaimed catch phrase, "Except if I gave you _peeps_?"

I dropped the smile from my face and stared at him seriously, "No peeps."

We both laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **There was a load of sarcasm in this one shot, in case you all didn't notice xD Most of that comes from Yuu-chan~ she writes like that often and I was actually writing most of this while talking to her, what can I say the girl rubs off on me! Sometimes in not so great ways =_= you guys will come to know my meaning soon *insert evil laugh here*

Annnny ways…. Just to put in a note here, I hate peeps they're disgusting and I hate them, I also hate apartments they're small and dumb. Except for the one Roxy had of course, that was actually based off another friend of mine's apartment. I hope the way I described it wasn't too weird D: but her apartment really has all those awkward angles in it.

So I hope all you guys had a happy Valentine's Day! And even if you're single, don't let it get you down! Singles Awareness Day can be just as fun! =D I wouldn't know it this year though- I actually got a boyfriend and he gave me a bouquet of roses ^-^ hehe~


End file.
